Kagerou days
by Erine28
Summary: Gray dan Claire, sahabat yang diam-diam saling mencintai terjebak dalam suatu waktu dan ruang yang sama dan terulang di musim panas. Claire yang selalu berakhir mati selama 10 tahun membuat Gray muak dan mengorbankan dirinya. Graire One shoot!


Erine28: Tiba-tiba dapat ide dari lagu 'Kagerou days by Hatsune Miko'

Gray: Halah! Ntar akhirnya aku lagi yang disakiti *Nangis Bombay*

Jack: JaClaire forever *Tebar bunga dimana-mana*

Gray: Noooo pasti ini Graire! *Berantem sama Jack*

Claire: *sweat drop*

Erine28: Claire bacakan Disclaimer dan Gray bacakan Warning nya!

Claire: Harvest moon bukan milik Erine28 dan juga lagu Kagerou days juga bukan milik Erine28

Gray: Typos, bahasa acak, alur bikin bingung, jage, karakter OOC dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kagerou days**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Gray x Claire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gray POV.**

Aku bangun di jam 09.00 A.M hanya mendapati aku berada di kasur empukku, aku melihat kalender yang tertulis tanggal 22 Juni dan aku menerima pesan singkat dari ponsel berwarna biruku.

_From: Claire._

_Subject: Janjimu!_

_Gray! Kau masih ingatkan janjimu mengajakku jalan-jalan di hari ulang tahunku?_

Aku mengerjapkan mata biru langitku beberapa kali, sambil sesekali menggaruk rambut pirangku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat! Aku janji padanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan!

Segera aku mengetik sms ku pada Claire.

_From: Gray_

_Subject: Tunggu aku_

_Claire! Tunggu aku di taman kota, kau boleh ajak kucing putihmu itu juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena telat! Aku akan segera kesana!_

Segera aku mengambil jaket coklatku memasang celana jeans biruku dan memasang kaos berwarna putihku. Segera aku berlari ke taman kota, sambil menelpon Claire. Dan aku baru ingat aku lupa memakai topi 'UMA' kesayanganku.

_"Halo?" _Ucap suara di seberang yang membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

_"Claire ini aku Gray, kau sudah di taman kota kan?" _Tanyaku.

_"Tentu saja! Cepatlah kesini" _Ucap Claire dari seberang sana, aku menutup sambunganku dengan Claire

Sesampainya ditaman, aku mendekati gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru safir yang sedang duduk diam di ayunannya.

"Hey Claire" Panggilku, Claire menoleh padaku dan tersenyum manis.

"Gray! Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah datang!" Ucap Claire, kucing berbulu putih di pangkuannya bermanja-manja dengan Claire. Claire memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan lengan baju yang berwarna biru dan rok berwarna biru tua. Dia memakai sepatu boots berwarna putihnya dan membiarkan rambut sepinggangnya bebas dengan bando berwarna biru.

_'Andaikan aku jadi kucing itu… pasti aku- Ack! Kenapa aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Claire itu sahabatku!'_ Batinku, mukaku mulai memanas dan Claire mengangkat alisnya.

_'Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?'_

_ 'Dia sahabatku dari kecil'_

_ 'Tapi menurutku dia selalu tampil manis dan senyumnya… aw manis'_

_ 'Sudahlah berhenti aku betul-betul memanas sekarang'_

"Ada apa Gray? Mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" Tanya Claire, Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Duduklah! Aku tidak suka melihatmu terus berdiri seperti itu!" Ucap Claire, aku langsung duduk di sebelah Claire sekalian mendelik ke arah kucing putih itu.

"Fiuh panas sekali!" Ucap Claire, dia pun mengipaskan tangannya.

"Iya hahahaha, kebetulan ulang tahunmu di awal musim panas" Ucapku, dia pun tersenyum misterius.

"Tapi sepertinya aku agak benci pada musim panas" Gumamnya, saat aku ingin bertanya mengapa kucingnya turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari.

"Eh Kitty! Jangan lari!" Panggil Claire mengejar kucing itu, aku berlari mengikutinya. Kucing itu menyebrang ke jalan raya, aku membulatkan mataku saat Claire berada di tengah jalan dan lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau.

"CLAIRE!" Panggilku dan sebuah truk menabraknya dan darahnya bahkan terciprat ke bajuku.

"Claire! Claire!" Panggilku sambil mendekati tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"Claire aku mencintaimu tolong jangan pergi!" Teriakku, air mataku sudah mulai jatuh di kedua pipi pucatku.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mirip aku dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama denganku tersenyum sinis.

"Rasakan itu….. Ini bukan lelucon" Ucapnya, aku pun membulatkan mataku dan suara jangkrik musim panas mulai terdengar. Pandanganku mulai menggelap saat suara jangkrik mulai berbunyi.

Aku tersadar di atas ranjang lagi dan kulihat kalender dan jam di sebelahku. Tanggal 22 Juni jam 09.00 AM. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan mimpiku, segera aku memakai semua pakaianku dan melesat langsung ke taman.

Tiba-tiba HP ku bergetar tanda menerima pesan singkat dari Claire yang akan ke taman ini. Setelah Claire tiba dengan baju yang sama seperti di mimpiku dengan kucing berbulu putihnya dia duduk di sebelahku dan kami berbincang-bicang.

_'Ya aku benar-benar kembali ke waktu saat Claire meninggal…' _Batinku saat Claire berbicara.

"Eh Kitty! Jangan lari!" Panggil Claire mengejar kucing itu, aku langsung sigap memegang tangannya.

"Jangan, dia bisa pulang sendiri kok" Ucapku meyakinkan Claire, Claire hanya mengangguk.

_'Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mati di hadapanku lagi! Aku mencintainya!' _Batinku sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada tangan Claire, tapi tiba-tiba orang-orang di sekitarku menoleh ke atas dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan terlambat….

Claire tertusuk besi tajam dari proyek pembangunan bangunan itu, darahnya terciprat ke arahku. Dan aku melihat orang yang mirip denganku lagi.

"Rasakan itu! Ini bukan lelucon" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis padaku, sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku….

Aku melihat Claire tersenyum manis padaku….

Sudah beberapa kali aku melihat Claire terbunuh di depan mataku, ya aku sampai semakin muak dengan sms nya, aku muak dengan bau anyir dari darah Claire yang selalu menyeruak ke hidungku…. Aku muak dengan orang yang mirip denganku mengejekku setiap kematian Claire!

Ya aku sangat ingat bagaimana dia terbunuh dengan kepalanya jatuh dari tangga atau ada pisau melayang ke kepalanya atau dia terpeleset dan langsung jatuh dari lantai 2, dia tertabrak mini bis, terpeleset dan menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dan bermacam-macam kematiannya.

Tapi yang terpenting aku muak sekali…. Dengan diriku sendiri….

Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh tahun kejadian itu terulang terus menerus dan aku benci diriku sendiri…

AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI ORANG YANG KUCINTAI!

Aku pun melihat jam 09.00 AM…. Dan aku mulai berpikir….

Ini semua pasti berakhir dengan kematian Claire, apakah ada akhir yang lain?

Aku berjalan ke taman dan menemui Claire di taman bersama kucing itu, dia berlari menuju jalan untuk mengejar kucingnya lagi. Sebelum dia menuju ke tengah jalan, aku mendorongnya sampai dia jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

"Aku mencintaimu Claire…" Ucapku kemudian membiarkan truk itu menabrakku dengan keras.

Aku bisa lihat matanya melebar dan darahku menciprat ke arahnya, dan saat itu aku melihat orang yang mirip denganku itu menatapku dengan wajah terkejut. Dan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Darahku bercucuran kemana-mana dan aku bisa mencium bau anyir darahku sendiri…. Yang penting ini bukan darah orang yang kucintai….

"Rasakan itu!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga, Claire menangis di atas tubuhku. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku melihat Claire dan orang yang mirip dengannya…. Ada apa sebenarnya ini…?

**Claire POV.**

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku sambil mengelus kucing peliharaanku, air mataku terasa habis setelah apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatku…. Sebelum dia meninggal dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku…

"Gray, kenapa kau malah mengorbankan dirimu? Padahal sudah bagus kalau selalu aku yang mati…." Ucapku, aku mencoba untuk mengaktifkan pengulang waktu.

"Gray…. Aku mencintaimu…." Ucapku sambil mengelus kucingku.

"Sial aku tidak berhasil lagi…." Gumamku, aku pun meraih pisau tajam di depanku.

"Jangan khawatir Gray…. Aku akan menyusulmu" Ucapku dengan yakin aku mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah jantungku.

JLEB!

CRASSSSH!

Aku bisa merasakan sakitnya ini, tapi aku sudah mati beberapa kali selama 10 tahun kan?

Aku melihat orang yang mirip denganku menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hehehe… rasakan…. Itu" Ucapku kemudian kesadaranku lenyap menuju kegelapan.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Erine28: Gimana ceritanya?

Claire: Kenapa jadi aku yang selalu mati? *shivers*

Erine28: Ya untuk membangun suasana dalam fic *Innocent smile*

Jack: HUWEEEEE KOK AKU GA MUNCUL *Nangis-nangis*

Gray: Masih mending kamu Jack! Aku dibuat menderita terus! *Nangis juga*

Erine28: Review please

Claire: Dan terima kasih juga untuk silent readers karena menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini *bows*


End file.
